Una poción para huír
by rox siniestra
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si por error terminaras en un valle donde se encuentra una "bruja"? Y si te ve ¿de qué seria capaz? Pues muchos dirían que te convertiría en sapo o algo así. Pero ¿si no lo fuera? Esto es algo por lo que sigo huyendo... Un consejo... No molesten a una bruja. (¿Ryuga x Todos?)


**Yo: owo Muchos me odiaran pero no me resistí a este one-shot.**

**Tsubasa: Sigo sin entender porque dices que es un RyugaxTodos**

**Yo: Simple. Lee y sabrás.**

**Dark: ¿Y es comedia?**

**Yo: Si xD mucho me dirás que fueron corriendo al baño e-e ok no. Bueno Ryuga dilo.**

**Ryuga: ¬¬ Beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes.**

* * *

Un joven de orbes dorados se encontraba corriendo por todo Japón… ¿Escapando? Efectivamente estaba escapando de una multitud detrás de él. Pero no era una multitud como cualquiera… Era una multitud de enamorados y enamoradas. ¿Qué como paso esto? Solo digamos que nunca debes ver a una joven bruja y tratarla de loca.

…_**Cinco horas antes…**_

_**Ryuga Poov**_

Ya habían pasado casi dos años desde que Ginga derrotó a Némesis… Y un año desde que saben que no estaba muerto. Me encontraba caminando por un valle bastante tétrico y sombrío. Lo admití me gustaba caminar por ese tipo de lugares. Había oído un ruido extraño y luego aparecieron varios murciélagos. ¿Qué diablos acababa de ocurrir? Me dirigí rápidamente a donde se había escuchado el ruido. Y ahí fue donde la vi… Una joven de cabello anaranjado, una túnica morada y un sombrero puntiagudo como sus zapatos. Ella estaba revolviendo algo dentro de ese enorme caldero negro. Solo con verla exclamé:

-Una loca…

La joven se dio la vuelta, noté sus orbes jades y su ceño fruncido. La piel era blanca… ¡Ja! ¡Una bruja fantasma! No sé que estaba haciendo ella ahí pero era algo que no le agradaba.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Vete de mi valle!

La miré extrañado… Algo no comenzó a andar bien desde que la vi cambiar ese ceño fruncido por una sonrisa sádica y malvada. Habrá sido por instinto o reflejo… pero le conteste:

-Ryuga.

-¿Qué te trae a mi valle? No mucho jóvenes llegan aquí.

La joven bruja se acercó poco a poco a mí. No tenía miedo… Solo tomaba mis precauciones. Nunca se sabe de que es capaz un loca con disfraz de bruja. Ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y luego me arrancó algunos cabellos. Hice un sonido de molestia y la miré con odio… ¿Quién se creía ella para hacerme eso?

-Unos ojos de murciélago, tres gotas de baba de sapo, ocho corazones de araña, y por ultimo, unos cabellos del victimario.

Con esa última lanzó al caldero negro mis cabellos. ¿Victimario? ¿Qué es lo que hará esta loca?

-Interrumpiste en mis aposentos… Con tu presencia que me daba altos… Ahora de maldigo a la belleza… Irresistibilidad… Deseado por hombres y mujeres…

Me lanzó el líquido del caldero. Es liquido era viscoso y de un color rosado. Ahg no hay nada peor que ese color. Excepto el amor.

Ella rio de una forma que se conoce como malvada y luego desapareció en una nube lila con brillos plateados.

Luego de ver a esa loca en el valle me regrese a la ciudad. Todos estaban muy extraños. ¿Por qué? Simple. Todos lo hombres y mujeres me observaban fascinados. Lo cual era bastante extraño… Siempre me miraron con miedo. Y no he dicho ni hecho nada que les agrada… ¿O si? Agh…

-¡¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?!

Me di la vuelta y vi a una multitud persiguiéndome. Traían cajas de chocolates en forma de corazón, globos de corazón rosas, violetas, blancos y rojos, también había varios hombres con enormes ramos de rosas… ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Ese era Ginga con un peluche de dragón?!

Apenas lo vi salí disparado. No podía creer que esa loca realmente fuera una bruja. ¡Y me había lanzado una maldición con ese líquido! Ahora debía encontrarla para revertir todo este asunto. Doble en la esquina y me choque con el imbécil del águila y el mocoso berrinchudo. Les vi las caras. Estaban olfateando algo… ¡¿Olfateaban?! Ay no…

-Tsubasa… Ese olor es…

-Absolutamente exquisito Yu.

Los miré con algo de pavor… Sus orbes cambiaron su color. Ahora eran rosados y sus sonrisas eran como las de los demás.

-¡Esa maldita bruja me las va a pagar!

Salí corriendo nuevamente mientras era seguido por esa odiosa multitud. ¡Ya no lo soportaba más! Solo quería que me dejaran solo. Pero no importaba por donde fuera… Más y más gente llegaba y se volvían mis seguidores. Nunca había pensado en decirlo… Pero me salió desde adentro.

-¡AYUDA!

Fue algo en vano. Me di la vuelta y también estaban Hikaru y Madoka vestidas como Maids, estaban arrojándome pasteles de fresa. Y ahora todos ellos no tenían ojos. ¡SINO CORAZÓNES! ¡Dios que alguien me salve de estos maniacos!

…_**Tiempo actual…**_

Ya llevo más de cuatro horas corriendo. Mis piernas se están cansando, mientras que ellos aun siguen corriendo tras de mi. ¡¿Qué acaso esta maltita poción jamás se termina?!

-¡Cuando te encuentre maldita juro que te matare!

-No deberías maltratar a aquella persona que puede acabar con esto.

Miro a mi izquierda y ahí estaba ella… Volando en su maldita escoba se encontraba esa loca bruja.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! ¡¿Qué no te bastó con lograr que me quieran matar?!

-No te mataran… Solo quieres violarte.

Pongo una cara de espanto y corro más rápido. No vaya a ser que por culpa de esta loca termine siendo violado por todo Japón.

-¡¿Deshaz este espanto?!

-Lo lamento tu cara no tiene arreglo.

-¡Vete al infierno!

-No me vendría mal visitar a mi maestro Satanás.

-¡Eres imposible!

-Mira quien habla.

Ya no la soporto más. ¡Juro que cuando esto termine la descuartizo! Miro detrás de mi y veo algo malo… ¡ALGO ESPANTOSO! ¡Todos se encontraban en ropa interior intentando alcanzarme! Y yo que creí que no había nada peor que perder una batalla… ¡ESTO DE LLEVA EL PREMIO MAYOR!

Noto como ella esta distraída viendo a la multitud. Rápidamente tomo su escoba, la bajo y me subo yo.

-¡¿Quién te crees para tocar mi escoba?!

-¡Soy aquel que ya se canso de esta tontería!

Bueno jamás volé una escoba pero… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

…_**Cinco minutos más tarde…**_

-¡¿Cómo diablos me bajo de esta cosa?!

Ahora me encuentro volando sin control. Siendo perseguido por una multitud de seguidores odiosos que están por quedarse desnudos y una bruja volando en un trapeador.

-¡RYUGA TE AMAMOS!

-¡Regresa aquí con mi escoba maldito engendro!

A estas alturas me pregunto si fue buena idea ir a ese valle. Ahora solo puedo decir que eso que me lanzó esa maldita era… ¡Una poción para huir!

_FIN_

* * *

**Yo: Bueno este desmadre es algo raro y disparatado.**

**Kyoya: *riendo***

**Tsubasa: o-o Lograste el milagro. Kyoya se ríe.**

**Yo: ewe Ya puedo morir en paz.**

**Reiji: ^^U Bueno eso de morir aun no.**

**Yo: ok u-u Bueno ya saben, reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado.**

**Reiji: Somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: Nos vemos en el próximo fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
